Baby It's Cold Outside
by Frillyfairyprincess
Summary: Le Sunny vogue dans une zone hivernale depuis plus d'une semaine et il est parfois difficile de rester au chaud lorsque l'on est en pleine mer...


Sanji allait mourir de froid. Il en était sûr, il allait finir congelé dans la cuisine du Sunny à ranger et nettoyer le bordel que Luffy, Ussop et Chopper avaient mis à vouloir essayer la dernière invention d'Ussop qui consistait en une mini-fabrique à bonbons. Bien évidemment rien n'avait fonctionné comme prévu et c'était maintenant à lui de s'occuper du nettoyage et du rangement des imbécilités des autres. A minuit.

Ils étaient tout près d'une île hivernale et la température avoisinait les -5 depuis une semaine, et la neige rendait le pont glissant. Même emmitouflé dans un manteau avec une écharpe autour du cou, Sanji sentait le froid s'engouffrer dans son dos. Et ses mains plongées dans l'eau à finir la vaisselle ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se réchauffer. Il espérait que le log pose ne mettrait pas longtemps à charger et qu'ils pourraient partir vite d'ici. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Et dire que pendant que lui était là à ruiner ses mains à faire la vaisselle et à frotter le sucre collé aux murs, tous les autres étaient au lit (les filles l'avaient bien mérité, les merveilleuses déesses qu'elles sont ont besoin de sommeil et d'être au chaud).

Enfin, tout le monde, sauf cet abruti de marimo. Lui était dans la vigie et n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le froid. Ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde de passer ses nuits à scruter la mer glacée et acceptait sans problème de prendre les tours de garde des autres et en profitait pour s'entrainer tout en gardant un œil sur l'horizon. Et personne ne ratait une occasion de passer son tour.

* * *

Sanji venait de finir de laver le dernier bol collant de sucre, il releva le col de son manteau pour se protéger du vent, attrapa le thermos qu'il venait de préparer et sorti de la cuisine. Il marchait doucement pour ne pas tomber et regretta d'avoir oublié ses gants lorsqu'il dû escalader l'échelle qui menait à la vigie. Zoro était endormi contre un mur et mis à part le fait que son kimono était fermé contrairement à d'habitude, il ne donnait pas l'impression en le regardant qu'il neigeait à gros flocons dehors.

Sanji referma la trappe et se dirigea vers le sabreur. Il s'approcha doucement et une fois à sa hauteur, s'assit face à lui entre ses jambes. Zoro ne bougea pas mais referma ses mains dans le dos du blond avant de l'attirer contre lui.

- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure-ci cuistot ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt être dans ton lit ou à chercher comment tu allais coller les filles demain ?" lui demanda-t-il en riant.

- " Hmpf… Très marrant marimo, très marrant. J'ai froid et j'ai dû nettoyer les conneries que notre cher capitaine a faites avec notre tireur et notre docteur. De vrais gosses, j'te jure…Je ne vais jamais réussir à dormir avec un froid pareil" lui répondit Sanji en soupirant. "J'ai fait du thé si tu veux…" ajouta-t-il en désignant le thermos d'un geste de la main.

Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Zoro et respira son odeur. Zoro avait toujours chaud et dans des moments pareils c'était vraiment une chance. Sanji passa ses mains entre leurs deux torses et les glissa sous le kimono du sabreur. Zoro frissonna au contact des doigts froids mais ne dit rien. A la place, il commença à défaire les boutons du manteau de Sanji. Ce qui le fit réagir tout de suite.

- " Eh marimo ! Tu fais quoi là ?! Tu écoutes quand je parle ?! Putain j'ai froid je t'ai dit !

- " Tais-toi sourcil, j'ai compris que tu avais froid, laisse-moi faire…" répondit le sabreur tout en défaisant le dernier bouton du manteau. Il passa ensuite ses mains, chaudes elles, sous la chemise du blond et caressa doucement le bas de son dos. Ses doigts dessinaient des formes au hasard. Ils sentaient les muscles se détendre sous ses caresses.

- " Tu peux dormir maintenant cuistot, je m'occupe du reste" termina Zoro avant d'embrasser la tempe du blond.

Sanji soupira à nouveau avant de se coller complétement à lui. Il remonta son nez le long du cou du sabreur, le caressant légèrement et posa ses lèvres doucement sous son oreille.

- " Merci" y murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Il allait finalement pouvoir dormir et être bien au chaud cette nuit.

* * *

**[ Merci aux personnes qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews et des commentaires ! C'est vraiment gentil et ça m'encourage à continuer ! Merci encore =3 ]**


End file.
